A Missing Melody
by Kim Heeya
Summary: "Aku mohon, kali ini saja.. kali ini biarkan aku memiliki orang yang ku sayangi seutuhnya.."/"..mianhae, Kyu.."/"Dasar yeoja malam!"/".. tidak seperti dia! Ah, aku bahkan tidak yakin yeoja itu anak kandungku!"/"Kau telat tiga puluh delapan menit."/PLAK!/'Kenapa terdengar familiar di telingaku..'/EUNHAE! KYUMIN! XD WARN INSIDE! DLDR! RNR, NE?


"...merebut sesuatu yang bukan hak milik kita itu salah bukan? Yah, aku tahu itu. Tapi.. aku sudah terlalu lelah.. lelah dan sakit.. Jiwaku lelah untuk selalu berbuat baik kepada orang-orang dan hatiku terlalu sakit untuk menyerahkan 'dia' kepada orang lain, walau aku tahu dia milik sahabatku sendiri. Aku mohon, kali ini saja.. kali ini biarkan aku memiliki orang yang ku sayangi seutuhnya.."

.

.

.

**Silent Melody**

.

.

.

Cast

Lee Donghae as Cho Donghae

Lee Hyukjae as Lee Hyukjae

Cho Kyuhyun as Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin as Lee Sungmin

Etc.

Main Pair

Eunhae & Kyumin

Genre : Family, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Drama

Rating : T (untuk saat ini, bisa berubah kapan saja)

Disclaimer : Member Super Junior hanya milik diri mereka sendiri dan Tuhan. Author hanya meminjam nama character di sini. Do not allowed to bash character! Don't like, don't read!

Warning : Genderswicth untuk beberapa character, typo, OOC, newbie, gaje, aneh dan kekurangan-kekurangan lainnya yang mengurangi kebagusan FF ini.

**Keping 1 - Prolog**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sabtu, 16 Maret 2010 Yongsusan, Seoul.**

**18.25 KST**

"Tapi aku tak yakin dia mau berkenalan denganku, Hyuk.." Yeoja yang dipanggil 'Hyuk' itu lalu menatap tajam temannya. "So?" tanyanya datar. Sungmin menundukan kepalanya.

Eunhyuk mendesah, sedikit kesal tentunya. Ia lalu mencengkram bahu sahabatnya itu pelan, "Dengar, aku sudah berjanji akan mempertemukanmu dengannya, 'kan? Nah, sekarang pergilah! Dia menunggumu." Sungmin menatap yeoja itu, tak yakin.

"Kau -"

Eunhyuk mengangguk sembari tersenyum lembut, tahu akan apa yang ditanyakannya. Sungmin tersenyum lebar, "Baiklah.. gomawoyo, Hyukkie!"

Senyuman yang tadinya termpampang indah di bibirnya perlahan memudar seiring dengan menjauhnya punggung yeoja yang berstatus sahabatnya itu. Tatapan Eunhyuk beralih ke sosok seorang namja tampan dan elegant dalam balutan kemeja putihnya. Air mata perlahan-lahan mengaburkan pandangan gadis itu, secepat kilat ia memutar badan dan segera berlari. Berlari secepat dan sejauh mungkin dari tempat 'dia' berada. Jauh dari tempat jiwanya berada. Meninggalkan serpihan hatinya untuk gadis lain.

"Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae, Kyuhyun.."

.

.

.

"Pergi saja kau sana! Dasar yeoja malam!"

Keributan itu tak membuat seorang yeoja menghentikan langkah kakinya. Tungkai panjang kakinya tetap melangkah, tak mempedulikan apa yang sedang terjadi.

Prang!

"Lalu maksudmu itu, yang berselingkuh adalah aku, begitu?"

Suara bentakan kembali terdengar. Kali ini lebih rendah dan sedikit serak, suara yang diyakini yeoja itu sebagai suara Eommanya. Hening sesaat. "Mudah. Buang dia."

"Kau bisa buang yeoja pembawa sial itu! Saat dia lahir dulu aku berharap untuk memiliki anak yang pintar layaknya Zhoumi,"

Ia menghentikan langkahnya.

Bukan. Bukan ini yang dia mau! Kakinya tak mau mengikuti perintah otaknya!

Cukup!

Hentikan!

Jangan biarkan dia mendengar kalimat itu lagi!

".. tidak seperti dia! Ah, aku bahkan tidak yakin yeoja itu anak kandungku!"

Tulang rahangnya mengeras.

Ok, ini memang sudah sangat cukup.

Kedua kakinya akhirnya mengikuti apa perintahnya tadi. Yeoja itu segera berlari ke kamarnya. Kembali bersembunyi di balik dunia. Kembali ke dunianya sendiri.

Dunia gelapnya.

.

.

.

"Hh.."

Helaan nafas kembali terdengar dari bibir merah namja itu. Perlahan, tangannya meraih cangkir kopi yang nyaris tak berisi. "Mian, aku, -"

"Kau telat tiga puluh delapan menit, Hyuk.. Sungmin?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alis matanya. Namja itu bingung. Hei, tentu saja dia bingung! Dia berjanji dengan Eunhyuk, bukan yeoja ini! "Euhyuk mana?" tanyanya tanpa ba-bi-bu. Namja itu sama sekali tak menyadari perubahan air muka yeoja di hadapannya.

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Sebenarnya.." yeoja itu memberi jeda sebentar. ".. yang ingin bertemu denganmu itu aku.." lanjutnya pelan. Kyuhyun menatap yeoja itu berambut hitam itu shock, namun dengan cepat namja tersebut tersenyum lebar.

"Hm? Kau ingin bertemu denganku?" Sungmin hanya mengangguk pelan. "Well, kau tau, kan? Aku kurang bisa mengobrol dengan yeoja, selain Eunhyuk tentunya, itupun kalau kau menganggapnya seorang yeoja." Namja itu tertawa pelan sedangkan Sungmin hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman tipis.

"Tapi.. baiklah. Lagipula kau sudah datang, tak mungkin aku menyuruh seorang yeoja pulang, err mengusirnya, 'kan?"

Sungmin tersenyum, kali ini tulus dan kebahagiaan jelas terpancar dari wajahnya. "Gomawo, Kyu!" Namja berbalut kemeja santai itu hanya tersenyum hangat, namun tak sehangat hatinya yang sendu.

'_Apa ini yang kau harapkan, Hyuk?'_

.

.

.

Brak.

Yeoja itu menghempaskan punggungnya ke pintu kamarnya. Tubuhnya perlahan merosot. Pupil matanya tampak menatap kosong kamarnya yang gelap. "Aku lelah.." ujarnya pelan. Eunhyuk membenamkan kepalanya ke lututnya.

"Aish, jangan menangis, Lee Hyukjae!"

Tiba-tiba yeoja itu bangkit berdiri dan mengukir seulas senyum di bibir cherry-nya. Wajahnya sudah kembali cerah. "Baiklah, waktunya tidur! Saatnya mengulas senyum dan sambut hari esok!" ia lalu menggerakkan kakinya mendekati tempat tidur berukuran king size itu.

Ah, pandai sekali kau mengenakan topengmu itu Lee Hyukjae. Bagaimana orang-orang bisa menganggap hidupmu selalu bahagia dan tanpa beban? Sedangkan aslinya kau selalu bersembunyi di balik topengmu itu. Ya itulah, itulah kebiasaan yeoja bernama Lee Hyukjae itu. Menyembunyikan kelemahannya.

.

.

.

**Minggu, 14 Maret 2010, Incheon Airport, Seoul.**

**10.30 KST**

Seorang namja berkacamata hitam tampak sedang menyeret koper miliknya. Ia terus menyusuri bandara yang dipenuhi orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Namja itu lalu menghentikan langkahnya di dekat salah satu stand makanan yang ada di sana.

"Yeobosseo?" namja itu diam, menanti jawaban dari sebrang sana. Ia lalu tertawa renyah, "Ne appa, aku sudah di sini. Ne arrasseo, aku akan menunggu Kyuhyun. " Sahutnya dan lalu memutus obrolan singkat yang dilakukannya melalui mobilephone tersebut. Namja itu kemudian memutar kepalanya seperti mencari sesuatu. Mata bening itu lalu berbinar ketika melihat sebuah stand minuman.

Dengan langkah ringan, namja itu kembali menarik kopernya menuju stand minuman itu. Setelah mendapati minuman yang diinginkannya, namja itu menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding tepat di samping stand minuman itu. "Donghae Hyuuung! Bogoshippoyoo ~"

Bhurss!

"Uhuk-huk.." Namja berkacamata hitam itu tersedak. "Hyung, gwenchanayo?" Kyuhyun panik melihat namja yang dipanggilnya Donghae itu. Donghae menyapu bibirnya dengan pergelangan tangan kanannya. Kemudian ia menatap namja berkulit pucat di hadapannya. "Ya, Cho Kyuhyun pabbo! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau mau membuat aku tersedak sampai mati, eoh?" bentak namja itu kesal

Kyuhyun nyengir, "Hehe. Mian, hyung. Aku sudah terlalu merindukanmu ~" Donghae menatap namdongsaengnya itu kesal. "Aish kau ini! Sudahlah, ayo kita pergi! Aku sudah letih!"

.

.

.

"Waa, kau ternyata sekarang memang sudah benar-benar bisa membawa mobil ya, Hyung?" lagi-lagi Donghae serasa ingin melayangkan tangannya sekarang juga ke kepala namja itu. "Kajja Hyung! Appa dan eomma pasti sudah menunggu!" Kyuhyun segera melompat turun dari audy silver tersebut dan hendak menuju Cho's Mansion dengan segera.

Namun, Donghae tidak segera turun dari mobilnya, matanya terlihat sedang menerawang jauh. "Ah, Kyu! Tunggu!" namja itu lalu segera turun. Kyuhyun yang sudah beberapa langkah dari mobilnya, segera menghentikan langkahnya ketika Hyung-nya memanggilnya. "Ne, wae Hyung?"

"Hyukkie mana?" tanya Donghae. Yang ditanya tampak terdiam sebentar. Wajah namja berkulit pucat itu tampak keruh. Lalu, tiba-tiba kening Kyuhyun berkerut. "Tunggu, kau dari mana mengetahui Hyukkie?" tanyanya kemudian. Donghae menyengir, "Dari ceritamu."

Plak!

"Kau jangan sok kenal seperti itu Hyung!" bentak Kyuhyun kesal, dia kira Hyung-nya itu sudah kenal dengan Eunhyuk. "Ya, setan! Seharusnya yang memukul kepala itu aku! Dan yang dipukul itu kepalamu, bukan kepalaku!" protes Donghae tak terima. "Salahmu sendiri, Fishy Hyung ~"

Lagi-lagi namja itu hanya bisa menghela nafasnya ketika melihat kelakuan namdongsaengnya itu. Yap, bersabar! "Aku ke dalam duluan ne, Hyung!" Kyuhyun segera berlari memasuki Cho's Manson itu. "Kyu, mana Hyung-mu itu?"

Namja berkulit pucat itu hanya menatap eomma-nya sekilas, "Dia ada di luar. Mian eomma, aku sedang terburu-buru! Aku mau menelpon Hyukkie!" sahutnya sedikit berteriak sedari tetap berlari. Nyonya Cho Heechul hanya menggeleng-geleng melihat tingkah maknae keluarga Cho itu.

Blam!

Kyuhyun segera meraih hanphone nya yang terletak di meja yang terletak di samping tempat tidurnya. "Aish, aku melupakan yeoja itu! Apa dia baik-baik sa- Aish, Hyukjae, jawab telponku!" namja itu tampak frustasi. "Apa dia menangis lagi? Aish, besok aku harus menemuinya!"

.

.

.

Donghae menggeleng ketika melihat namdongsaengnya yang berlari meninggalkannya. "Aku tibaa!" teriak namja itu di depan rumahnya. "Ya, Cho Donghae! Jangan merusak suasana pagi yang indah ini!" Donghae menatap yeoja di depannya dengan mata berbinar-binar, "Eommaku Cho Heechul ~ aa, bogoshippoyo!" namja itu lalu segera berlari dan mengalungkan lengannya ke tubuh sang eomma.

"Aish, Hae! Jangan memeluk terlalu erat!" protes yeoja yang sudah berstatus Eomma dari dua namja namun wajahnya sampai sekarang masih terlihat muda. Donghae segera merenggangkan pelukannya namun tak melepasnya.

"Sudah lepaskan!" ujar Heechul setelah mereka berpelukan sekitar 5 menit. "Nah, bagaimana kuliahmu di Amerika Serikat sana?" tanya yeoja anggun itu kemudian. "Sangat sangat baik, Eomma!" sahut namja tampan yang berstatus si sulung keluarga Cho.

Heechul lalu menatap anaknya dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki, membuat sang anak menatap Eommanya bingung. "Lalu.. apa kau sudah menemukan calon menantuku?" Donghae tergelak, "Aish, Eomma! Aku belum mau menikah!" mendengar protesan Donghae itu, Heechul menggeram. "Apa kau mau di langkahi Kyuhyun? Apa kau mau jadi duda? Cepat arilah seorang yeoja dan beri Eomma seorang cucu!"

"Bukannya aku ingin menduda, hanya saja sosok yang kucari belum kutemukan Eomma! Aku pasti akan menemukan yeoja impianku, kau tenang saja, Eomma! Mungkin aku akan memberi cucu segudang untukmu ~" ujar Donghae mengedikkan bahunya ketika menyadari perkataannya, "Appa mana, Eomma?" tanya namja tadi, berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aish, kau ini! Selalu saja mengalihkan pembicaraan! Appa-mu belum balik dari Hawaii, mungkin nanti sore dia sudah kembali." Sahut yeoja yang sudah berumur itu. Donghae mengangguk mengerti, "Arra. Ah iya, Kyuhyun?" tanyanya lagi. "Adikmu itu tadi berlari ke kamarnya. Katanya dia hendak menelpon Eunhyuk. Entahlah, Eomma tak tahu."

Donghae menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Ah, baiklah Eomma. Aku ke kamar dulu, mau istirahat! Paii paii, Eoomma ~" ia lalu mengecup singkat pipi Eommanya dan berlalu pergi dengan cepat. "Ne, istirahatlah! Nanti Eomma akan memanggilmu untuk makan malam!"

Namja itu terus melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar yang sejak dulu ditempatinya, sebelum dia melanjutkan sekolahnya ke luar negri. "Aah.. nyamannyaa ~" ujar Donghae ketika punggungnya menyentuh kasur berukuran king size itu. Namja itu lalu memejamkan matanya.

".. aish, Hyukkie! Jawab telponku!"

Kening Donghae berkerut ketika mendengar suara namdongsaengnya yang berasal dari kamar samping itu. Perlahan kedua kelopak matanya terbuka. Iapun lalu bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya itu. "Siapa sebenarnya yeoja bernama Hyukkie ini? Kenapa terdengar familiar di telingaku..?"

.

.

.

**TBC/END?**

Satu cerita lagi!X""D Kyaaa, author nekaatt! Satu cerita aja belum siap, eh malah dilanjut-_-v ah biarlah, mumpung lagi libur, semoga bisa update cepat! :"3 Gimana readers? Kalian penasaran gak gimana caranya EunHae bakalan bersatu? Penasaran gak gimana biar Kyu bisa jatuh cinta ke Min? Penasaran? Iya? Nggak? Mau tahu lanjutannya? Review ne? Gomawo sebelumnya! :D

**RNR?**

**Review, ne?;)**

**Kelanjutan cerita ini hanya tergantung pada review readers :")**

#PS : Yang nunggu Bittersweet, tunggu malam ini! (y)


End file.
